


Holiday Engagement

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Sex, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia takes Papa out for a romantic walk in the park during the Festival of Lights. Papa has a surprise for his Cardinal. Sexy time happens afterward.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Holiday Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> A little late posting this but it's technically not a Christmas fic, just a holiday-themed one.

"I don't know why you insisted on dragging me out with you, Andrea," Papa said and I could tell he was trying not to whine. 

"Because it's fun," I replied cheerfully. "And because it's romantic." I turned to him and grinned. "I thought you liked romance, Papa?"

"I do," he replied, with a small frown on his face, but took my gloved hand in his and laced our fingers together. "I'm just cold." 

"It is a little chilly out here," I admitted. 

We were walking along the sidewalk a couple of blocks from the large public park near the town just down the road from the church. There was a holiday festival going on called the Bright Lights festival. The park was decorated in thousands of Christmas and winter themed lights that lit up the night in white, red and green lights. 

I stopped and turned to him. "If you truly don't want to be out here, we can go back to the car and leave," I said, slightly disappointed. I wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, even if I really wanted to. 

Papa gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. "I want to do anything that you do, my darling." 

I raised my other hand and cupped his cheek. "Maybe a kiss will warm you up a little bit?" I asked, blushing slightly. There were a lot of people here but I was getting more comfortable with kissing my Pope in public. 

Papa raised an eyebrow. "Really, Cardi? I thought you were still too anxious?" He dropped my hand and put his arms around my waist. I took in a breath and held his playful gaze as he pulled me flush against him. 

I groaned before kissing him hard. Papa slid his hands down and squeezed my ass cheeks. I yelped and jumped backward, blushing fiercely. "Did you really have to do that, Alessandro?" I whispered, facing burning in embarrassment. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest, half from anxiety and half from sudden arousal. 

Papa laughed lightly. "Do not worry, Andrea," he replied, stepping forward and placing his hands on my chest. "I have no intentions on taking this any further, at least not right now." He winked at me and took my hand again as I felt my knees go weak. "For now we can enjoy this romantic walk with all the pretty lights." I gave him a look but he poked me in the shoulder. "Well get a move on, then. I don't want to be out here all night." He waved his hand impatiently in the direction of the park across the street. 

I shook my head in amusement but let him lead me down the crowded sidewalk and across the street. 

Near the entrance there was a long tunnel covered in red, yellow, purple, and blue lights. Beyond that the trees were wrapped in white string lights, red ball ornament lights hung from the branches, casting the pathways in a warm glow. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Papa?" I asked, looking over at him. I squeezed his hand. 

"Yes, my darling," he replied, smiling back at me. We stopped in front of a large snowflake sculpture. "Would you like to take some pictures, Andrea?" 

I hummed, nodding. The lighted sculptures were very beautiful. Papa pulled his cellphone from his pocket and handed it to me. I snapped a few pictures of the snowflake and the large star beside it. 

In the centre of the park was a very large Christmas tree covered in green lights. A bright yellow star sat on top of it. Smaller trees were spread out around it. I usually didn't care for the sight of Christmas trees as we didn't celebrate the holiday. But this one was too beautiful to ignore. 

I walked over to an empty bench in front of it and sat down. Papa settled down beside me, pulling our joined hands into his lap. He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

We sat in silence for a few moments, admiring the sights before Papa spoke. "I have something for you, Andrea," Papa whispered, turning his body towards mine.

I looked at him, slightly surprised. I did not expect him to get me a gift. "What is it?" I asked, excitedly. 

"I spent some time in town here alone last month while you were catching up on the paperwork from the tour," Papa explained. "I had to have it custom made, so I hope you appreciate this." 

"I will always appreciate anything from you, Alessandro," I said, smiling at him. Papa reached into the interior pocket on his coat and pulled out a small jewelry box. He handed it to me with a thoughtful glance. 

Hands shaking slightly, I took the box. "Is this what I think it is?" My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I sucked in a breath. 

Papa laughed lightly. "Do you want me to get down on one knee?" 

My stomach flipped and my chest filled with a warming sensation as happy tears flooded my eyes. "No," I whispered with a huge smile. 

"Good," Papa replied, his eyes alight in adoration. "Open it, darling," he urged. "I am excited to see how much you like it." 

"Are you not going to give me some romantic speech?" I whispered, voice breaking as my tears fell. 

Papa shook his head, reaching out to wipe away the tears. "I didn't think I needed to," he laughed. "Do you want me to wing it? I will if that will make you happier."

"No," I laughed too. "There's no need, Papa." I dropped my gaze to the box in my hand. When I opened it my eyes fell upon a gorgeous black titanium ring, engraved with tiny silver grucifixes. Inside the middle of each grucifix were tiny alternating gemstones of rubies and amethysts. I started to sob at how beautiful it looked. "It's gorgeous, Alessandro," I whispered through my tears. I removed my gloves and looked up at him as I prepared to put it on my left hand. He nodded. "I love it," I said. "Almost as much as I love you." I slipped it on my ring finger and leaned over to kiss him deeply. 

"Let us go home now, Andrea," Papa whispered, once the kiss ended. His voice was laced with desire as he ran his hand down the front of my coat. 

"Do you want to fuck me, Papa?" I muttered, dropping my head to his shoulder with a sigh. 

"Yes," he replied, turning his head to the side so that I could suck at the small amount of exposed skin above his thick scarf. 

I gave him a bruise before pulling away. Papa moaned and looked at me with desire filled eyes. "I will drive," he said, standing. "You are too slow." He laughed. 

I laughed too. "Fine," I muttered, slipping my gloves back on and taking Papa's hand. We hurried through the park and back to our car. 

~*~

Once we were back in the church and in the warm comfort of our bedroom, Papa and I kissed hard, nipping at each other's tongues and lips as we stripped. "Alessandro…" I whined when his hand wrapped around my cock. He squeezed it roughly and I moaned obscenely. 

"Lay down on the bed," Papa whispered, voice low and thick. He pushed me away gently, towards our large bed. 

I stepped back and crawled into the middle of the mattress, watching as Papa retrieved the bottle of lube from the top of the dresser. 

"Let me ride you, Alessandro," I sighed as he climbed over me. I threaded my hand into his dark hair and fisted my fingers together tightly.

"Is that what you want, darling?" Papa smiled playfully at me as he rolled his hips down into mine. He let out a groan, grinning and kissing me deeply. 

I sighed, pulling out of the kiss with a tug on his bottom lip. "Yes, I want it," I whispered, a bit desperately. Papa's hand went back to my cock, beginning a quick stroking. I let out a few moans as the heat between my legs burned pleasantly. Papa used his other hand to scratch down my side. I gasped, arching up against him. 

I wrapped my arms around Papa's waist and slid them down his back gently. When I reached his ass cheeks, I squeezed and kneaded them; enjoying the feel of his soft flesh in my hands. Papa moaned quietly, pushing himself up against my leg. 

"Fuck me, Alessandro," I breathed, moving my hands to his hips and gripping them tightly. I looked up into his dark eyes. 

Papa rolled onto the bed beside me and I sat up, moving to straddle his hips. "You're so needy, my darling," Papa said, reaching up and sharply pinching my right nipple. I sighed, dropping my head back as he thumbed over it. 

"When it comes to you, always," I whispered as I shifted backwards, grinding my ass against his hard cock. With one hand I reached around to grab the lube bottle, using the other to play with Papa's nipples. He moaned and shuddered beneath me. 

I flicked open the bottle and poured some of the slick liquid onto my fingers, bringing them around to my hole. I gently caressed the sensitive flesh, closing my eyes as Papa wrapped his hand around my cock. 

He stroked me slowly as I pressed two fingers into my hole. "Papa…" I whimpered when he thumbed over the underside of the head. My cock twitched and leaked some precum. I pumped my fingers in and out in time with his strokes. 

Between Papa's touches and my own fingers, I was soon trembling with need. "Are you ready, Alessandro?" I groaned, pressing against my prostate. 

"Yes," he whispered. 

I reached for the lube again and poured more into the palm of my hand. I reached around and gripped his cock firmly, stroking him slowly and drawing a low moan from his lips. 

Once he was coated in the slick, I lifted myself up on trembling legs and shifted backward. My hand still firmly gripping Papa's erection, I positioned myself over him and guided his cock to my hole. 

We both moaned as I slowly sank down onto him. I loved the feeling of being so full with Papa deep inside me. I dropped my gaze to meet his and held it as I began to move. I started with a gentle rocking of my hips. 

Papa kept his hand on my cock, his pace stayed slow knowing that if he wasn't careful I would cum too quickly. My hands roamed his body, touching and caressing him. I thumbed over his nipples as I lifted my hips up and pushed them back down. 

"Andrea…" Papa moaned and I did it again, this time harder. His hands moved to my hips and he gripped me hard as I started to bounce up and down on his cock. 

The pleasure had every nerve ending in my body tingling. I reached out and raked my hands down Papa's torso, leaving thin red scratches on his beautiful skin. 

"Move your hips, Alessandro," I groaned, desperate to feel his cock slam into me over and over. My Pope moaned in response but did as I asked. 

The room was filled with the sounds of our moans and whimpers as we became lost to the pleasure. We called out each other's names along with prayers to our Dark Lord. It felt wonderful having him fuck me so hard. 

I was reaching my climax and Papa sensed this. He let go of my hips and gripped my cock roughly. I cried out, feeling the pressure inside of me building. "Papa…" I whined. "Please…"

He looked up at me with lustful dark eyes. "Do you want to cum, my darling?" 

"Yes," I cried as he squeezed me. "Please, Alessandro, I'm so close." 

Papa heeded my cries. I felt his hand move faster, paying extra attention to the head of my cock. I pressed harder down on him as I changed the angle of my hips. 

His name fell from my lips in a loud moan as I felt the tension in my body release. Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over me. My body trembled and convulsed around Papa, my cock twitching and spilling into his hand. 

My Pope was not long to follow me into the sinful bliss. Papa groaned and came deep within me after a few final hard thrusts. 

I whimpered, collapsing forward onto his chest once my orgasm subsided. We were both breathing heavily as we held each other. 

After several minutes, I pushed myself up and rolled off of Papa. "Did you enjoy that, Andrea?" he asked with a breathless laugh. 

I hummed. "Yes, Papa," I replied. 

We laid there for a few more minutes, both of us knew that we had to get up to go clean ourselves, but neither of us wanted to move just yet. "Alessandro?" I asked. A question came to my mind as I twisted the beautiful ring on my finger. 

"Hmm?" Papa smiled at me when he noticed what I was doing. 

"Am I allowed to wear this while I work?" I wasn't sure how he wanted to announce this to the clergy. I would leave it here if he wasn't ready to make the public announcement yet. 

"You can wear it wherever you'd like, darling. The ring is yours." Papa reached out and traced over it. "No one will question it. They all know that we're together. It is simply a symbol of my love for you...until we make it official." 

I nodded, accepting that answer. "I really do love it, Alessandro," I replied. "Just like I love you." I leaned over and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you too, my dear Andrea." We kissed once more before getting out of bed to go take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I will be working on Two for Tragedy again real soon.


End file.
